


Das geht so nicht!

by DeineMudda (HHGay)



Series: Erstes Prompt-Bingo [11]
Category: HHG München
Genre: Elbisch, False Grammar, Not Swag, Swag, coolness
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 06:42:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14688621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HHGay/pseuds/DeineMudda
Summary: Herr Wingla versucht sich an etwas neuem und Frau Reichert ist da, um alle aufzuklären.





	Das geht so nicht!

Erst war es gar nicht aufgefallen, weil man es für einen Sprachfehler hielt, den Herr Wingla durch die Blödheit seiner eigenen Witze mit der Zeit akquiriert hatte. Es wurde immer auffälliger in seinem Sprachmuster, bis man mit Sicherheit sagen konnte, dass es Wörter sein sollten.

Wenn Herr Wingla redete, dann ersetzte er manche Wörter mit komischen Lauten, die so klangen, als wäre etwas in seiner Kehle schlafengegangen und dort gestorben. Auf die vorsichtige und mitfühlende Frage hin, ob er diesen Sprachfehler schon seit seiner Geburt habe und einen Rückfall erleide, sagte er nur: „Sprachstudium!“

Das ging einige Wochen so weiter, bis Frau Reichert Licht auf das ganze warf. „Der übt Elbisch.“ Erst ein bisschen Ungläubigkeit, dann nur noch schwache Belustigung, denn so wichtig war das Ganze jetzt auch nicht. Es wurde erst wichtig, als man ihn nicht mehr verstehen konnte. Außerdem hatte er sich einen elbischen Namen zugelegt und versuchte alle dazu zu zwingen ihn auch so zu nennen.

Schließlich wurde Der Direktor eingeschaltet, der Herrn Wingla prompt in sein Büro rufen ließ. Was er nicht bedacht hatte war, dass er kein Elbisch konnte. Diesen Umstand rechnete er sich insgeheim als Minuspunkt an, man musste als Rektor doch schließlich mit allen Lehrern kommunizieren können, sagte aber nie etwas dazu. Am Ende konnte man im Schulhaus die verzweifelte Durchsage hören, die Frau Reichert möge _bitte_ , _bitte_ – ins Direktorat kommen.

Diese kam dann auch sofort angerauscht, mit wehendem, schwarzen Haar, und knallte die Tür zum Rektorat auf. Der Direktor weinte fast vor Erleichterung, schluckte seine Tränen aber runter und bedeutete ihr mit einer Geste sich hinzusetzen.

„Mai, gwannen.“, sagte der Herr Wingla mit einem selbstgerechten Nicken.

Frau Reichert rollte mit den Augen und setzte sich hin. Der Direktor schaute von einem Kollegen zum anderen und machte dann eine auffordernde Geste in Richtung Reichert. Diese drehte sich zum Herrn Wingla und ließ einen Schwall von Elbisch auf ihn los. Und obwohl Herr Wingla Elbisch lernte, verstand er nur Bahnhof.

Er fragte in abgehacktem Elbisch: „Pedo?“

Und dann explodierte Frau Reichert. Natürlich nur im metaphorischen Sinne. Aber es kam nah dran. Sie schlachtete Herr Wingla fast vor den Augen Des Rektors. Herr Wingla wurde blasser und blasser und sank immer tiefer in den Stuhl auf dem er saß.

Danach hatte sich das Problem. Herrn Wingla war es so peinlich, dass er von Frau Reichert wegen seiner Grammatik verbessert wurde, dass er nie wieder ein Wort Elbisch sprach, oder diese dunkle Phase seines Lebens erwähnte. Nur manchmal konnte man ihn ein zwei Worte murmeln hören, wenn er dachte keiner sei in der Nähe.


End file.
